


Did you ever Love Me?

by Ladywhite777



Category: Dragon Age (Comics), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Always love you, Character Analysis, Drama, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladywhite777/pseuds/Ladywhite777
Summary: I wanted to do something with Solas and a human inquisitor because there isn't a whole lot, for clear reasons but I don't like it. Solas is always kind no matter your race. Anyways, this is just more sadness because Solas is an ass and wont stop trying to ruin the world.





	Did you ever Love Me?

I cried out as I was slammed into the wall of the near by temple and I could almost feel my skull crack. To my surprise Solas, or Fen Harel stopped the fight by pushing my companions away. Each of us hit the ground and I looked up at him as he ran over to me his expression no longer looking menacing. His slender fingers touched my cheek and our eyes met. 

“Why on earth did you step in front of that blast, you could have been killed.” He said brushing my hair away from my face. 

“You know I will do whatever I can to protect them, and to stop you from...doing this.” I said trying to sit up but the moment I did my vision world and I took a deep breath as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

“Fighting me is pointless Anna, please stop this before you end up getting yourself hurt.” He said his eyes soft even as I heard my team getting up from their places on the ground.

“Stop trying to stop you? You want to end the world as I know it, not even you know what will happen if you do what you plan!” I snapped at him reaching for my sword only to find it gone.

“I must do what I think is right for my people Anna, please forgive, I never meant to hurt you.” He said and to my anger he healed my head and then stood as my friends regrouped around us.

“I will give you all one more chance to leave with your lives, none of you have the power to stop me.” He said and Cole stepped up his eyes filled with hurt.

“This isn't you Solas! You wouldn't hurt Anna!” 

For just a moment I saw him waver, the eyes of my old lover returning, if you could even call us lovers.

“I will never hurt her, but I will not allow you all to get in my way, not even you Cole.” He said and I stood on shaky legs.

“Lier!” I yelled.

He turned to face me his eyes filled with sadness.  
“This is hurting me! I can't be enough, this would cant be enough! Why Solas, why not just kill me and end it!” I yelled.

He looked taken aback by my words, as if I was the one hurting him, the one causing all this pain.  
“Anna...please, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to make you suffer, live your life and stay out of my way. All this is for not.” He said and I lost it.  
I moved fast hitting him across his face and then pulled my sword to just barely miss him as he moved away his eyes looking sad.  
“Anna,”

“Fuck you! Fuck you forever making me think that you loved me! I hate you, and I will stop you, Gods be damned!”

He said nothing his gaze never leaving mine as he finally turned attacking the only other people I cared for, as if he could just not fight me! I screamed and flung myself at him only to be stopped by magic as it restrained me. I yelled in horor and pain as one by one Solas knocked down Dorian, Bull and Cole without breaking a sweat. He was so much more powerful now then he was when we fought side by side.

“STOP IT!” I screamed and the mark on my hand erupted in a fiery green wave breaking the magic around me and allowing me to land on my feet.  
Solas faced me his eyes that of a wolf.

“I told you this would happen.” He said coldly and came over to stand before me.

“They are only alive because of how much I care for you Anna.” He said.

“Your becoming a monster…” I said and saw him close his eyes. “If I can never be enough then there is no reason for us to hold back.”

“I could never harm you Anna.”

“You say that but all you ever do is hurt me! You want to end the world don't you understand that that also means me too right?” I snapped.  
He suddenly looked guilty.

“If you are worried about your life...don't be, as I have said, nothing I do will ever bring you harm.” He said.

“What do you mean Solas…”  
“I mean that I will protect you when the world rights itself, you will be safe in my domain.” He said.

My jaw dropped.  
“You, you intend to protect me and not the others who count you as their friend?” I asked.

“They will return different but they will not die Anna.” He said.

“Please...whatever you are now, dont do this, don't do all this, the world is fine the way it is!” I yelled.

He kissed me.  
I pushed him away.

“How dare you!”

“I love you Anna.” 

I stopped my eyes going wide.  
“How can you say that? How can you say you love and do these things!” I said my eyes filling with hot tears.

“Things must change, but my feelings for you will never.” He said and stepped away. “You should attend to your friends Anna.” He said.

“That's it, you run away and then I find you again to fight you...until everything just ends...that's what you want Solas.” I said my eyes burning.

“When things change...I hope things change for us.” He said and touched my cheek. “Please be safe…” He said and then to me burning anger...he disappeared...the God I still loved...the God who would never love me the way I love him.

“Did you ever really love me?” I asked.

He flinched and went into the forest leaving me with a new wound in my chest that I would need to deal with.  
Perhaps if she had been an elf...things would have been different...a human and...and a God. I was a fool to think we could ever make it.

“I will always love you inquisitor.”


End file.
